


Inked

by GabrielLives



Series: Gabriel Monthly Challenges 2018 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gabriel in the Bunker, Gen, Implied Sabriel, Tattoo AU, angel brothers, dean is alseep through it all, gabriel and castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielLives/pseuds/GabrielLives
Summary: When Sam hears whispered laughter through the bunker, he knows that it's never a good thing.





	Inked

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my August submission for the Gabriel-monthly-challenge. The Prompts I used were  
> Statement Prompt:  
> He blinked at the scene before him, surprised but vaguely aware that this was far from the strangest thing to have happened to him today.  
> Dialogue Prompt:  
> “I’m sorry, you’ve got what in the bag?”  
> Trope/AU Prompt:  
> Tattooed AU

When Sam Winchester heard a hushed laughter echoing in the halls of the Bunker, he knew it wasn't going to be good. With Gabriel and Castiel now permanent residents along side the hunters, anything can and does happen. Sam took a moment to look up from his book, straining his ears from his chair in the library to listen for anything out of the ordinary. But he heard nothing, and returned to his book with an contemplative hum.

When he heard it again a few minutes later, he just couldn't leave it alone. The last time he didn't check up on his suspicions involving the angels, Gabriel had turned the war room into a jumble of playground tubes and painted all the bedrooms obnoxiously bright colors.

With an annoyed sigh, Sam marked his place in his book and headed down the hall from the library following the sound. He walked carefully, on the lookout for anything out of the ordinary. Who knows, a parade of stuffed animals could come out of one of the bedroom doors.

Again.

As Sam followed the sounds, he could hear whispered words weaved in with the giggling.

“Here, Cassie. Put one here.”

“We are running out of room, Gabriel.”

Sam continued down the hall, and heard more hushed chuckling coming from Dean’s man cave.

“There’s always more space below the belt, little bro.”

The statement caused Sam to pause in the hall. _What the hell?_ he thought.

Sam rounded the doorway to walk into the room, words stuck in his throat as **he blinked at the scene before him, surprised but vaguely aware that this was far from the strangest thing that will probably happen to him today.**

Gabriel and Castiel were both hunched over a sleeping Dean, the hunters feet and exposed legs the only bit of him Sam could see around the angels, his feet propped up on his reclined Laz-Y-Boy. There were little scraps of paper scattered all over the floor, and as Sam stepped closer, he could see a brown paper bag clutched in Gabriel’s arms.

“What are you guys doing?” The sudden question caused both angels to stand up straight, twin looks of guilt and surprise plastered on both their faces. Sam took a step forward, more questions on his tongue, but before he can get another word out, there is a sound of flapping wings, and Castiel was gone.

“Castiel, you coward,” Gabriel called out to the empty room.

“Gabriel, what are you doing?” Sam repeated the question to the now lone angel in the room.

“Having fun, Sam-a-lam.” Gabriel was all bright smiles and bravado, any shock of being caught in the act of mischief melted away. “Care to join me now that you frightened away my partner in crime?”

“Fun?” Sam asked incredulously, “What are you doing to Dean?”

Gabriel’s only answer was to shake his paper bag at Sam, tempting him to reach his hand in and find out. Yeah, like Sam was that stupid.

“What's in the there?” Sam asked cautiously, nodding his head towards the bag.

“I'm tagging your brother,” Gabriel laughed. “Well, _we_ were until I lost my accomplice. Thanks, by the way.”

Sam blinked, confused by another of the tricksters games.

**“I'm sorry, you've got what in the bag?”**

“Tattoos,” Gabriel answered simply.

When Sam just stared at him, Gabriel tipped the bag over, spilling its contents into Dean's lap. His smirk never faltered as wave after wave of temporary tattoos fell out of the bag, way more than should have logically fit in that small bag in the first place. When the flow finally stopped, Dean was practically buried under all the paper, incredibly still asleep.

It only took a moment for Sam’s stunned silence to dissolve into unbridled laughter, only to cut himself off quickly with his hand slapped over his mouth when Dean shifted under the mountain of paper scraps and snorted in his sleep. “Oh hell, Gabriel,” Sam said as he tried to keep his laughter under control, taking a few long strides to peek around the recliner at his brother. Not much of Dean was exposed, just the top half of his head and his hands and feet sticking out of the paper pile.  “What did you do? And how is he still asleep?”

“He had three beers at lunch. That would make anyone sleepy.”

“Really Gabriel?” Sam asked, tilting his head at the archangel, no real anger there.

“Oh, yeah. I might have…” Gabriel tapped his temple, his smirk on full display, “just a little.”

Sam couldn't hold back his smile. “Dean’s gonna be pissed that you whammied him into a coma without him knowing.”

“Oh, you don't know the half of it, kiddo.”

With a snap of his fingers, the tattoo papers were placed back in the paper bag. Sam was surprised to find a bag had appeared in his hands, as well as Gabriel’s. He glanced down at the light wieght that settled in his arms, then back up to Gabriel, a questioning look in his eyes.

“Care to help me finish the job?” Gabriel asked with a mischievous waggle of his brows. When Sam only furrowed his own, Gabriel tipped his gaze towards Dean, asleep in the chair. And what Sam saw there when his eyes followed had him doubling over and howling with laughter.

Dean was nearly completely covered in, what Sam could only assume, Gabriel’s custom made temporary tattoos. Hamburgers with wings and halos, hands clinking beer bottles together, monster illustrations from their father’s hunting journal, sigils and enochian phrases Sam didn't understand, angel blades through hearts, and so many other designs.

“Castiel was right, Gabriel,” Sam said through his laughter as he examined his brothers body, clad in only a loose t-shirt and boxers, “you are almost out of room.” Dean’s arms were just about filled, and his legs were a colorful canvas almost down to his knees.

“Well, I could flip him over and you can put your name on his ass,” Gabriel said as he dug through his bag to find a particular tattoo and slapping it on Dean’s leg.

Sam scoffed. “My name?” he asked as he reached into his own bag. “I don't think so.” Sam pulled out the first paper he grabbed, finding a tattoo that said _Castiel_ in a beautiful script.

“Ooh, looks like fate,” Gabriel exclaimed as he met Sam’s bitchface with his own innocent smile, throwing the used paper backing to the floor.

Sam and Gabriel continued to fill up Dean’s skin with all sorts of tattoos, until Gabriel suddenly was shoving Sam out of the room. They watched, peeking around the doorframe as Dean slowly woke up, rubbing the sleep from his face. For a second, Sam thought for sure Dean wasn't going to even notice all the new artwork on his body as he continued to stretch and mumble something about food.

But as Dean propped himself to push up from the recliner, he paused.

“Here it comes, sasquatch,” Gabriel quietly crowed, shaking Sam’s arms excitedly.

Dean drew his legs up, when he reached out a hand to touch the new ink on his thigh, then gasped at the tattoos that filled up both his arms. “Son of a bitch.” He lifted his shirt, finding his chest and stomach also filled. “Gabriel!” he yelled as he launched himself up and stormed towards the hallway. But Sam and Gabriel were already racing to get away, their laughter echoing down the halls.

Later, when Sam was getting ready for bed, absently brushing his teeth, he noticed something on his neck, covered mostly by his shirt. He leaned in closer to the mirror, and pulled his shirt down a bit to get a look at was on his skin.

There, next to his anti-possession tattoo, was a bright red kiss mark, the words _Property of Gabriel_ flowing around them. He should have been mad, but all Sam could do was laugh and wonder when Gabriel had given him his own temporary tattoo.

It was temporary, wasn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I tried writing a crack fic when I was in a low place, so I'm not too happy with this one. But it needed to be posted for the monthly challenge and I didn't have time to redo it. So if it's not great, I know. Boy do I know.


End file.
